


Ambient

by Fear_Itself



Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: The night critters kept a camper awake...(Small drabble I did that I forgot to post :)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819516
Kudos: 118





	Ambient

~~~

Tommy couldn't sleep, the sounds outside kept his eyes wide open. Rain and crickets and quiet howls from unknown sources forced his mind to wander. He wasn't scared of course, the great TommyInnit would never be scared! But he wondered what was outside of the little tent he and Wilbur shared and if any of it would hurt him. Suddenly he heard quiet groans from his side. Apparently, his twisting and turning woke up the man beside him.

"Yer still 'wake..." He asked tiredly. Tommy nodded. Before he could register Wil had grabbed him, holding him to his chest and running fingers through his hair. "Get some rest..." He felt so much warmer, noises outside needn't matter now. Despite his best efforts, his eyes kept drooping and drooping and it was black. Pitch black. But now, it was safe.

~~~


End file.
